Out at Sunset
by Coadifer
Summary: Seychelles is at the beach, and of course, France comes by to ruin it, but this time, she really doesn't mind. MOSTLY FLUFF, WILL BE CONTINUED! FrancexSeychelles, FIRST FANFICTION! Enjoy
1. Sitting at the Seashore

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! If it did, there would be much more yaoi, and more focus on the girl characters as well!**

**Please enjoy, more to come in future chapters!**

**

* * *

**

The sand ran gently through her fingers as she took full handfuls of it, letting the small, fine grains just course through each of her fingers, making a very nice river fall from her hand back down to the ground just as quickly as she had picked it up. Her long and dainty fingers had been playing like this for over an hour on the beach, which was at a beautiful mid-tide, a good ten feet away from where she sat on the sand, but close enough that she could hear it and smell it so clearly, and almost feel the waves as they crashed down onto the sand below her. Her red ribbons flowed from their positions on her brown pigtails, the big bows rippling as the ends moved in whatever direction the wind so chose. Her bright blue dress was spread out around her where she sat, looking almost like water itself the way it just barely rippled from the wind. Her cheeks were just a bit tinted red from being out in the sunlight for even just the short hour she had been here, but it was enough to make it seem like she was blushing, even though it was more of a sunburn than anything else. The sun was just beginning to go down, and the sun was starting to reflect off of the water and make her skin shine and the water turn a mixture of orange and blue that was beautiful, just like it was every day.

It had become Seychelles' tradition to sit outside and watch the sunset every evening, and every morning watch the sun rise. It always left a good feeling in her heart, a feeling that life was all good, and there was nothing to worry about at all. That is....until she heard the sound of that man running down the sand towards her. She could hear the sound of his shoes as they made the soft "swish" through the sand on his way toward her. She wouldn't turn to look at him. She wouldn't. She. Would. NOT.

"Ma petite Seychelles~ Comment ca va? Tres bien, oui?" His voice rang out towards her. Dammit. It was such a sexy voice, no wonder he had all the women wooing after him. Finally, he came up in front of where she sat staring out at the water, and kneeled in front of her, putting one of his hands behind his back, and with his other hand, taking hers and kissing it in the center, as most gentlemen would greet any lady. His shirt was, as usual, a normal button-up shirt, pure white with the obvious frills and ruffles that were necessary if you were France; his pants were very similar to a fancy version of pirate pants, and were a rich purple color, perfectly ironed to make him look so much like the prince that he acted like. His hair was pulled back into the small ponytail with the bangs hanging into his face, accentuating the curves of his youthful face, but still making him seem so mature. And of course, there were the roses hidden in his other hand, just a small bouquet of six of them, all perfectly trimmed and identical to one another. Even the number of thorns on each rose was identical. Typical of France. She took them though anyways, just to be polite. Finally making eye contact with him, she allowed a small smile to cross her face.

"Bonjour, France. Oui, je suis assez bien. Et toi?" Her small voice was almost covered up by the waves crashing behind France as the asked him how he was, but she knew that with France, he was always listening and hanging on her every word. He smiled at her, that gorgeous, brilliant smile that she knew wooed nearly every woman he threw it at, and even many of the men that saw it. But no, she wouldn't let it get to her.

"Ma petite, how long have you been out here? Not that your blush is not gorgeous, I just don't want my lovely Seychelles to be out here for too long~ We should definitely have you getting back in, can't have you getting a sunburn or anything~" He stood up, taking Seychelles' hand and pulling her up gracefully before bending over and picking her up bridal style. Her face flushed as she squeaked, struggling for a moment before she realized that no, France was NOT letting her get out of his grip, and yes, he was going to carry her back to her small house all on his own. She couldn't believe him some days, picking her up like she was his woman, treating her like this!

...

Not that she really minded it either. She actually rather did enjoy this treatment, seeing as she lived in an area separated from a lot of people. Slowly...ever so slowly...she wrapped her arms around France's neck, leaning her head against his shoulder as he kept walking, placing small kisses on her forehead, his stubble on his chin tickling her face softly. She giggled ever so softly as he continued to kiss her, moving down from her forehead to her cheek, before he quickly turned his head away to make sure he could focus on walking. Seychelles at this point was blushing and staring at him with her bright brown eyes, tightening her grip around France's neck.

They finally, after a few minutes to allow them to calm down, arrived at Seychelles' house- a small beach home that was well furnished with everything that Seychelles needed, such as a small couch and a few chairs in her small living room, a kitchen equipped with knives and pans to cook whatever she caught, and a bathroom and bedroom, with a full-sized bed in it and one wall that was just a window looking out onto the beach, the white sands and crystal blue water letting the last hour of light reflect of the waves and into the room, the white blankets turned an orange-red. Of course, France didn't see this from his standpoint in the doorway as he stepped in, carrying Seychelles over the threshold and setting her down a few moments later, bowing to her just as gracefully.

"Ma cherie, welcome home" he purred to her, smiling back up at her. Knowing that she had to be as proper, she grabbed the edges of her skirt and curtsied, blushing and nodding her head to him, her hair ribbons bouncing with the nod of her head. They both then straightened up, allowing small laughs to escape from their mouths. Seychelles looked around her house, thinking of how to entertain France while he was here. She always did enjoy his company, but even so, he still managed to annoy her quite easily, since he often would never tell her what he wanted to do, preferring to let her do as she pleased. So, she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"France, que voulez-vous faire?" She asked him, knowing that he probably would say "Whatever is fine with my lovely Seychelles" or something like that.

"Mm, whatever I do with you is wonderful in my mind, my lovely Seychelles. I'm perfectly content to just sit and enjoy your company, you know~" He smiled at her as she blushed furiously, both a bit out of embarrassment for not knowing what to do, and for his wanting to be with her. He could never make this easy for her....

She finally just sat down on the couch, her dress ruffling out from under her as she sat down, resting her head on her palm as she looked around. Her house really needed some cleaning up, and soon... But that could wait at least until France was gone, she didn't want to seem like the person who cleans when company is over. She shut her eyes, yawning a bit, until she felt the couch give under another person's weight, and strong arms wrap around her waist, a mouth gently nuzzling against her neck, with the whiskers on his chin tickling as well, as she was lifted up onto France's lap.

"F-Francis...? Can I help you?" Seychelles asked curiously. France had often come to her house and either made her food, or just sat and they enjoyed one another's company. But never had he actually held her in his lap like this. A hot breath against her ear sent shivers up and down her body as France simply breathed, chuckling softly.

"Ah, ma cherie, do not worry about me, I am the strong nation of France, I need help from none~" He said against her ear, nuzzling her softly. A blush spread more against Seychelles' lightly tanned features as she turned her head to look at France, mouth opened slightly to ask him a question.

Before the question was asked though, his lips were pressed against hers gently before pulling back. Her eyes flew open as she turned all the way around to try to remove his hands from her waist, but it was in vain. France's hands were held firmly against Seychelles' hips, though not firmly enough to leave a mark. A gentleman such as himself would never harm such a delicate girl as Seychelles. Her hands pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from his grip. France's face had a cocky smile on it as he leaned back in the couch.

"Ma cherie, is there something the matter? Do you not love me?" He asked her, pulling her closer by running his hands up her back and pulling her gently towards him.

"N-non, I do, I l-love you, France.. b-but what are you doing..?" Asked Seychelles, as she let her arms relax against France's chest"

"Just hugging my darling Seychelles, is all~ Is that so wrong?"

"No, I guess not..." She whispered softly, yawning a bit at the end of her sentence. France chuckled deep in his chest.

"Ma cherie, if you are tired, go to sleep, I'll make sure nothing happens tonight~" He mumbled, looking down at her with soft eyes. She looked back up at him before nodding, wrapping her arms around his neck gently before drifting into sleep, listening to the sound of France singing to her softly, bringing her deeper and deeper into her subconscious.

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_  
_L'enfant dormira bien vite_  
_Dodo, l'enfant do_  
_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Translator Notes(YES I TAKE FRENCH ONE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES):

Ma petite Seychelles~ Comment ca va? Tres bien, oui?: My little Seychelles~ How are you? Very good, yes?

Bonjour, France. Oui, je suis assez bien. Et toi?: Hello, France. Yes, I am rather good. And you?

Ma Cherie: My darling

Que voulez-vous faire?: What do you want to do?

Song at the end: (It's actually a song I heard at the end of a play I saw...!)

Sleepy time, the young one sleeps; The child will sleep very soon; Sleepy time, the young one sleeps; The child will sleep oh, so soon.

**AU REVIOR, I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT SO FAR, IT WILL BE CONTINUED! WITH SOME LEMON~**


	2. The Room with a View

Chapter 2

Pre-writing authors notes:

**Okay, so, I had a few questions for myself... France is about 20 years old (OR LOOKS THAT WAY AT LEAST) and Seychelles is about 17. I don't write her as the young little 5 year old or 12 year old that I've seen, I more base her around a 17-year-old basis, though she does act childish at times, but no, she is NOT TWELVE KTHX.**

**Another thing, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Within a week of posting this story, I got two people to favorite it, and that really made my day, so thank you guys so much! I hope to write more, but I have finals coming up soon, but after the end of the year I shall definitely focus on you guys more often!**

**So, without further adieu, let's begin the next chapter~**

Seychelles woke up slowly, wrapped in blankets on her soft bed. She rolled back and forth a bit, trying to wake herself up, her hair currently down just below her shoulders, outside of her normal pigtails. Finally, she opened her eyes sleepily, clinging to the pillow against her face as she slowly started to sit up in her bed. She looked down at herself. She was in her white nightgown, her ribbons were out, and her hair was a mess around her head. What had happened to her blue dress..? She could have sworn she had fallen asleep in that dress... And that her ribbons had still been on... She blushed, realizing that it was more than likely France who changed her when she fell asleep. But oh well, she supposed it wasn't that strange...right?

She sat up straighter, swinging her legs over the bed, that France must have carried her to last night, and walked barefooted through her house to the kitchen, where France was currently at the stove, cooking her a fresh breakfast of eggs, fruits, and tartines. She walked into the kitchen to look at his tall form hovering over her simple stove, his hair tied back into a small ponytail, with the leftover strands hanging down around his face. She blushed. She knew he was sexy, but... wow...

France noticed the form standing in the doorway, and he smiled, turning his head to look up from his preparations and look her over.

"Good morning, ma cherie~ Did you sleep well? I hope you're very hungry, I made a lot for breakfast today~" He said to her, beckoning her over with the hand that didn't hold the two eggs he was cooking. Seychelles nodded, walking over to him and standing behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist gently and breathing in his smell. He had always smelt good, she remembered, smelling of his fine Parisian wines that were sold at all the local stores, and of freshly made bread from all of the bakeries. France turned his head to look down at her, smiling his genuine smile and turning off the stove.

"Ah, someone is a bit tired still, non~? Come, let us eat le petit-dejeuner~" Seychelles nodded, letting him go and sitting down at the table, eating at the eggs, bacon, and toast that France had prepared for her. France sat across from her, watching her as he finished off his own breakfast.

"Ma petite, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui~?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he sipped his coffee. Seychelles blushed; She hadn't thought of what to do to keep France entertained while he was at her house.

"A-ah...Uhm... Nous allons a la plage...?" She asked shyly. She was aware of the fact that they had just been at the beach the day before, but her islands were known for the beautiful white sand beaches and crystal blue water, so why not spend time there? France chuckled, shrugging.

"That'd be nice I suppose, but I thought it'd be nicer to get caught up with you, non~? I 'ave missed you lately, and want to 'ear all about what's been new~" He stated calmly, reaching across the table to take Seychelles' hand in his, kissing it softly. Seychelles' blush spread farther across her face and her heart started to speed up as she hastily got up, cleaning up the dishes.

"W-well! We can go to the beach, et catch up zhere, non? That way we can spend time together and enjoy the beach~!" She said, cleaning the dishes and quickly running to her room to get changed into her bathing suit. France watched her go, getting up a few minutes later after finishing his coffee, and following to get his own bathing suit on.

Seychelles was trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths in her room, sitting on her bed with her face in the pillow. Why was she always freaking out like this whenever France was around? It wasn't fair, she wanted to be calm and act like the other women he was around, but apparently that just wasn't possible for her. She finally sat up a few minutes later, stretching and fixing her hair, getting out of her nightgown and into her bathing suit, a simple rainbow bikini top and bottom that accentuated her slight, tanned figure. She had just finished changing and was getting ready to walk out when France walked in, stopping at the door and looking her over with hungry eyes.

"F-Francis!" She exclaimed, blushing and covering her chest; she wasn't very confident about her body, and wasn't expecting him to walk in. He gave her a toothy smile, walking close to her and taking her hands in his, moving them away from her chest. She looked away, not sure how to react, the blush re-appearing on her face and spreading much faster as she tried to pull away, but his grip didn't let up. After a moment of pulling, she finally stopped and started to look at him slowly. He stood there waiting, gently squeezing her hands to reassure you.

"Ma cherie, tu es si jolie~ Your bathing suit looks amazing~" He stated, before leaning down to plant a small kiss on her cheek. Seychelles turned to look at him, a bit more confident now, as she smiled up at him before standing on her tip-toes and kissing him on the mouth quickly. France leaned in, wrapping his arms around her waist amused as he kissed her back.

"You know, ma cherie, the view of the beach from 'ere is just fine by me, we can get acquainted now, non~?" France asked, pulling Seychelles closer to him, her feet still on her tiptoes. She nodded, blushing and wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up, carrying her to her bed and sitting down, placing Seychelles in his lap and kissing along her jaw and neckline. Seychelles was unsure what to do, so she followed his lead, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side, shutting her eyes with the pleasure of his touch. She had always wanted this, and he was finally kissing her like this...! She started to feel a bit more comfortable around France as he continued to kiss her neck, and she turned to kiss him on the mouth, forcing her tongue into his mouth, still following her instincts and France's lead, following his small moans and purrs to egg her on. After a few minutes of kissing, France pulled back to look over her small, flushed body.

"...Ma petite fille... tu es si belle~" France said, running his hand through her long hair and tugging on the ribbons, before that same hand ran around the back of her neck to play with the tie on her bathing suit. Seychelles squeaked, blushing and hiding her face against his neck, mumbling into his neck.

"Desole, ma cherie, I did not hear you~" France stated, tilting his head to nuzzle into her hair.

"...Merci beaucoup, Francis..." Seychelles stated, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, playing with his hair, until she felt the fabric of her bathing suit top sliding down her front...

**AN:**

**...DESOLE FOR ME TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER ;~; My school work and summer and work and all that crap have just been getting in the way, and I apologize that the lemon and stuff wasn't all I had promised, but I'm tired and just wanted to post this before I went to bed. I promise there will be more chapters real soon! ;w;**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews, the favorites and everything. It means so much to me as a first-time fanfiction writer, and you all deserve a cookie!**

**I really will update really soon I promise, and yeah it'll get done eventually XD I apologize for leaving off on such a cliffhanger but GET OVER IT**

**Translations:**

_**Le Petit-Dejeuner: Breakfast**_

_**Ma petite, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui~?: My little one, what do you want to do today?**_

_**Nous allons a la plage...?: (I KNOW I MESSED THIS UP I'M BAD AT FUTURE PROCHE ;~;) We can go to the beach?**_

_**Tu es si jolie: You are so pretty**_

_**Tu es si belle: You are so beautiful**_

_**Desole: Sorry**_

**I apologize for the fact that I'm not the best at French, but this year I'm gonna be in my second year of French so I'll hopefully be much better for you all~**

**Merci beaucoup for reading, it will be continued later!**


	3. Falling In

**AN:**

**This took me way too long to work on guys. I apologize for the wait. It gets right into the mood from where we left off. I love getting all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. I hope to not let you down. THIS CHAPTER. IS SUPER RATED M. I THINK. SO. YEAH. **

She felt as the strings of her bathing suit were undone, blushing profusely and quickly moving her hands to cover herself before France could see. She always knew his intentions around such topics as sex, but now that he was here-with her-in her room- taking the first step- she wasn't able to really control herself. She squeaked and pushed him away with one hand, the other hand still covering her front. Francis barely was phased though, taking the hand off his chest and holding it to his mouth, kissing the palm briefly.

"Ma petite, tu es... très belle…" He muttered against her palm, his eyes slowly looking her over before locking against her eyes. _It's his eyes…_ Seychelles thought to herself, finding that she was unable to look away. Her one arm continued to cover her chest, but slowly, France started to move a hand along her cheek, down her neck and to her shoulder. That hand continued its travel down from her shoulder and down her arm, where he gently held onto her.

"Ma petite, I would like to see what is hidings, s'il vous plaît…" He spoke gently to her, not forcing her, but not leaving much room for discussion. Dropping her eyes, she removed her hand from her front, exposing herself to him. His eyes, however, did not look at her yet. Instead, he was staring at her face. She could feel her cheeks warming up. _Why isn't he doing anything? What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough? I knew I shouldn't have even let him in. Mon dieu, I'm such an idiot!_ These thoughts ran through her head, but they were silenced the moment his hand was on her chin, lifting her face up.

"Seychelles… Je t'aime, mais si vous ne voulez pas cela, alors… je vais m'arrêter… Tu as peur, oui..?" asked France, simply looking at her face and not at her body. Seychelles didn't know what to say. She wanted him-badly- but was she really ready? She had known him for hundreds of years, but even so, this was almost too much. As the indecision struck her that he was still staring at her, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merci, Francis…For this… Mais… Je le veux… vraiment." Seychelles smiled, her body pressed up against his as she hugged him, before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her, leaning back so that he was lying down, with her on top of him. The two kissed, just a hint of tongue and small sighs shared between the two of them. France ran his hands up and down her sides, while Seychelles wrapped her arms around his neck. France knew that Seychelles was not ready to just jump right into it, and decided instead to take it slowly. He kissed and nipped down her neck, moving away from her tempting mouth. She ran her hands into his hair, moaning slightly at his touch.

Soon, the two of them were getting more agitated, France's head having moved from Seychelles' neck towards her collarbone, and Seychelles tugging at his hair impatiently. France smirked slightly, sitting up with her still on his lap. He was starting to feel like it was time, and he gently pressed Seychelles so that she was lying on her back on the bed.

"Est-ce que tu as prêt, Seychelles?" He asked her, leaning down over her and kissing her once more before pressing a finger in between her legs, rubbing her folds slightly. Seychelles gasped, shivering at the intimate contact and taking the sheets of the bed between her hands, her blush spreading quickly along her face and to her neck.

"A-ah! F-Francis…!" She moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows. France was silent, continuing to stroke her as her bathing suit bottom became wetter at his ministrations, and he himself became more excited. Soon, he removed the bottom, stroking firmly at her folds and gently easing a single finger inside of her. She grimaced at the unusual feeling, spreading her legs naturally as she panted. After a few strokes, France inserted a second, then a third finger, rubbing her and spreading her so that he wouldn't hurt her lately. She had stopped talking, left to moaning and panting, her eyes half lidded when she would open them. Occasionally, France would kiss her, but his primary focus was on making sure this would be more enjoyable. His fingers scraped along her inner walls, and she jolted, moaning louder and arching her back off the bed. France chuckled, removing his fingers from her, his fingers rubbing her clit once more before removing his pants and the rest of his remaining clothing. Seychelles looked at him after noticing the lack of contact, leaning up a bit.

"F-France…? Wha….?" She asked, not really comprehending much about her surroundings except him and his scent and those fingers and his gorgeous, toned chest, and his… oh my… that… was going into her? She knew that was why he was stretching her but… Ohgodohgodohgod. She was naked. So was he. They are kissing now, and oh he's got his tongue in her mouth and she's reaching hers own to tease him and she's wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly guides his manhood into her and she stops kissing, leaning her head on his neck and taking deep, shaky breaths.

"Seychelles, are you okay? We can stop. It's okay," He said to her, but she shook her head, giving him a small smile as she relaxed. She hadn't realized that she had tensed up that much, and so she took a deep breath as he continued to press into her until he was fully seated. He then gave her a few minutes to get used to him, and stop clinging to him the way she was. He ran his hands through her hair, comforting her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. France slowly then started to pull out of her, and she moaned at the friction it caused inside of her. He purred, biting at Seychelles' ear and licking at her neck, but slowly, with each thrust, she started to get more comfortable, even thrusting her hips to meet his hips. Slowly, they built up a rhythm, France grunting and whispering to Seychelles, Seychelles panting and running her hands up and along France's back and neck, kissing at his neck slowly. France started to change his angle though, and _oh_ it felt so much nicer and it made her shiver violently as she came closer to her finish.

"F-France! Do that again… oh mon dieu, c'est très bien! N'arrête pas!" She cried out at him, and France thrust back against her harder, and soon they lost their pace. After a minute, Seychelles came, calling out France's name into the air around them, while France came soon after, saying, "Je t'adore, ma cherie!" as he came into her. Soon, all that was left was the sound of their pants, and France pulled out of Seychelles, giving her a small peck on the lips, though she was beyond noticing.

She was so tired… And she couldn't believe it. She was no longer a virgin, in any definition of the word. She looked at France, who seemed to glow with his small blush and the sweat covering his skin in a sleek sheen. She gave him a tired smile as he got up, opened a window, before climbing back into the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling the sheets up around them and giving her a kiss once more before the two of them fell asleep, dreaming of one another.

xxx

((When Seychelles woke up the next morning, she was alone.))

**^Not really. I wanted to leave you all with something to think of. Review if you think this should be the ending.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys! I really appreciate it. I kinda rushed the sex scene, because I was watching "Springtime for Hitler", listening to SkadiPirate's Seychelles AMV, working on my own SeychellesxFrance AMV to the Song "Cross my Heart" by Mariana's Trench, and watching various shows on the TV. I hope you all enjoyed it and please continue to review ;w; I love you all and will probably continue this at some point. I hate being so slow about my continuations, but this literally took me… like… 5 months to finish? I don't even know anymore. Too long for my lovely readers!**

**Look up the translations for the French. I'm not perfect at French and did have to use my translator, but they're really kinda basic. They fit with the mood so just either guess and go along with it or look it up if you so desire~**

**Coadifer**


End file.
